lptpwfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshifan314
Yoshifan314, the current owner of the LPTPW thread, the second one to own it, is probably the weirdest and geekiest individual on the planet. He started his epic quest on the thread back in 2011, not knowing that his (lack of) a social life would disappear altogether... History In the beggining, Yoshifan posted things such as the #1 trophy frequently, and tried to win for as long as he could, eventually getting an amazing 47 hour win. However, unexpectedly, on just a typical day of the thread, Wapeach attempted to lock him and a few other people in jars, so, without hardly any thought, he built a rocket ship, and then he escaped to Mars. Up there he built a lab, to build weapons and to plot ways in which to save the other posters! Unfortunetely, he met a demon, capale of building many machines and high-tech means of transport. Wapeach asked the demon, currently known as Kotarō, for assistance getting to Mars. Though hesitant at first, Kotarō finally agreed to take her to Mars on his rocket ship, and, little to his knowledge, started a never ending war between Yoshifan and himself... Currently, he frequently fights for the good of the universe, playing Mario Kart, Tetris, and the piano, and plotting his next scheme to turn Kotarō good. 500 attempts later and Kotaro's still the demon king, but Yoshifan will never give up! Quotes Appearance While Yoshifan normally takes the form of an average green Yoshi, he took a page from Yoshi's Island and can morph into several different forms, such as wizard, ghost, and tennis player. Rumors of a Funky Kong disguise are, at this moment, unconfirmed. Abilities and Weapons Yoshifan "borrowed" nearly all of his abilities from Kotarō, that few can claim to match; examples include bending space-time, technological genius rivaled only by Santa Claus, and the ability to enter, manipulate, and trap antagonists in alternate realities. Yoshifan has a variety of weapons, and while he only uses them to better society they can have some rather interesting repercussions... *'Death ray': Classic, but still powerful, Yoshifan's death ray has gotten him out of many a jam. *'Teleporter': Probably his most useful weapon, Yoshifan can not only teleport himself anywhere in the multiverse, but teleport other people wherever he feels they should go. *'Alternate reality portal opener': Yoshifan uses this to rip holes in the space-time continuum. Good for a variety of uses, including teleporting certain antagonists to the Bieberverse(Alternate Reality #241), setting up labs and forts, and exploration. *'Ray #0003: '''Yoshifan's go-to ray for everything else, this weapon is capable of transforming into any ray you can think of. *'Cloaking Device: '''Mainly for defense, but powerful in its own way, this device turns him invisible while enabling matter and antimatter to pass through him. Only Ryth has bypassed this with his hardlight technology. Personality To be edited later. Trivia *He's survived over 2,500 assassination attempts. *His only weakness is ponies, particularly the type found on Meme Generator. *He has forts scattered on 20 planets across 15 different realities. *His lab was named "Most Likely to Blow Up and Destroy the World" in Science Magazine. *He can leave his bodily shell and float beyond the Beyond, the amazing place where Kotaro is nice. *He's scored over 1,800,000 on Tetris, securing his ownership of the thread for at least another year. *In real life, you wouldn't even recognize him. Too much of a loner. *He lives in Sam's stomach because he won't get Skype, and he won't be digested untill he gets it. (Most likely never.) *He found MLP stuff in his basement. Ryth dubbed him a "closet brony" for this. Category:Posters Category:Main Characters Category:Noobs Category:Protagonists